


Tracks

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: "Where would you be without me, Pan?"
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Pantalaimon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Tracks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



"Where would you be without me, Pan?" Lyra asks with a glass-hollow smile.

She sees something in his musteline face that he sees in hers, and both feel rue. Pain. Time and space passing and bending.

Disintegration. Change. Settling.

Along a line stretching back to a closet.

There's a pause. Their connection tenses.

"I could ask you the same."

She expects defensiveness; it almost hurts her chest when he nods instead, says, "We both make sure we're at the right place at the right time."

But it also makes her laugh, and it feels as good as a much-needed cry.


End file.
